Supersonics is sound vibrations with strong energy, and is capable of destroying germ bodies, exfoliating the superficial layer of skin, causing the cleaning effect and generating heat. Application of the supersonic wave to the face will effectively cause sterilization of the superficial layer of skin, exfoliation of waste matter and corneum, removal of pimples from the face, and removal fat or remaining cosmetic emulsion from pores of the skin. Thus, the face can be cleaned, and circulation of the blood can be expedited to activate the tissue or texture. Also, relaxation of muscles is caused, and spots, wrinkles or sags can be removed.
Application of the supersonic wave to the waste flesh of the body causes generation of heat deep under the skin to decompose the subcutaneous fat, thereby slimming the selected part of the body.
The subcutaneous fat thus decomposed can be absorbed in blood vessels or lymphatic vessels as waste.
Application of a relatively low-power, high-frequency supersonic wave to the skin will the cleaning effect on the skin. In contrast, the slimming effect is caused by the heat generated from application of the relatively high-power, low-frequency supersonic wave.
Producing the relatively low-power, high-frequency supersonic wave needs use of a relatively light, small head, and use of a high-frequency ac power supply capable of providing a reduced electric power at an increased frequency. Conversely, producing the relatively high-power, low-frequency supersonic wave needs use of a relatively heavy, large head, and use of a high-frequency ac power supply capable of providing an increased power at a reduced frequency.
To meet these requirements it is necessary that two types of supersonic beauty treatment devices, one having a large, heavy head and a low frequency-and-high power drive and the other having a small, light head and a high frequency-and-low power drive be prepared.
Supersonic beauty treatment devices have been widely used at home. From the economical point of view it is not advantageous that two different types of beauty treatment devices are prepared for home use, and it is inconvenient that such different devices be used for different purposes.
What is aimed at in the present application, therefore, is to provide a single supersonic device capable of effecting a beauty treatment for the skin and of slimming the body.